DO THAT DARE!
by KatoGS123
Summary: Kato ties his fanfics together to makes his fanfic forms of characters do dares!
1. chapter 1

**Hey! What's going on Kato Squad! Here's a brand new fanfic... NOT This is the case of any fan fictions I done all in on spot to... DO THAT DARE!**

Tai: do we have to?

 **Yes!... btw to those reading! I don't own anything but myself and I'm ok with that!**

Mimi: I'm not afraid!

 **Heheheh good then let's get started!**

"Wait what?!" Mimi asked as she saw the author staring evilly at her.

 **Since there's no dares summiteers yet I'll be making dares hehehehehehe! And since your "NOT AFRAID" then you have to Do That Dare first!**

"I didn't sign up for this!" Mimi shouted in fear.

 **It was in the contract when you all in my head agreed to be on those fanfics I'm writing!**

"I am one to agree with the Author" Cell stated calmly, "besides once he finishes the stories and this accursed dare fanfic then we will be free and I'll destroy the earth like I meant to before I was bested by a kid.."

"OOOOOOOHHH DARE ME DARE ME!" Luffy jumped in excitement even tho his story was given to another writer.

 **Mimi is dared to jump in that pool *** the pool is green and moldy *** NAKED mwahahahahahaha!**

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mimi shouted and blushed in fear.

Tai, Matt, and surprisingly Izzy all grabbed their cameras out, Tai snickering just as evil as the author.

"You have too Mimi," the snickering Crest bearer of Courage smirked out as he prepared the camera to take the photo.

 **Tai I wouldn't be snickering if I were you, Mimi could dare you to do wrose or even wrose, the fans might dare you to kiss Matt hehehe oh wait... that's what I'm daring you to do after the Nude Mimi dive HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

Soon everyone laughed as well, minus Matt and Tai who were throwing up in some garage cans at the dare that is aimed at Tai.

"Author, you really are evil... tho I think Davish is more sneaky hehehe," Veemon chuckled

"What does sneaky mean Takatomon?" Guilmon asked his tamer, Takato.

 **We're getting to far away from the dares! Now if you please... Mimi, the dare if you please**

"B-but..." Mimi whimpered.

"Look, I done stuff worse than that" Bulma smirked, "so just do it and I'll make sure... or Vegeta will make sure they don't take photos"

"I never agreed to that, woman!" Vegeta stated before seeing Bulma about to kick Beerus in the ass, "of course I will!!!!!" he nervously shouted

Tai, Matt, Takato, Takuya, Davis, Marcus, Tomas, JP, Koji, Koichi, Gohan, Goten, Zoro, Ussop, Chopper, Terriermon, Impmon, both Tai's and Marcus' Agumon, Gabumon, Veemon, Agunimon, Beetlemon, Lobomon, and Loweemon: Whipped

"Who the fucked said that?!" Vegeta shouted in rage.

All those who said Whipped pointed at eachother.

 **Vegeta-san, I'll save you the trouble, they all said it... but you can't kill them in this space, for I have more control of your actions then when you are in the fanfics or your real anime/tv show.. for example...**

Vegeta started to dance the Bingo dance out of no where.

"BINGO!" Vegeta shouted before getting pissed off, "what the hell! Why make me relive that!?"

 **Hahahaha... now Mimi please jump in the pool for that dare now so we can get on with this game show of mine**

"Fine!" Before any of us can see it, Mimi stripped down and jumped in the gross pool.

 **Wow... she actually did it... I always thought she chicken out since she doesn't like dirt... Anyways! Tai! Your dare now please!**

As the author stated it's Tai's turn, all but Matt had got our their cameras to take a picture of Tai kissing Matt, while snickering.

"What if I refuse?" Tai asked.

"Yeah! What if he refuses? And for future refence! When anyone refuses?" Matt added.

 **Hmmm... good question... I know! Whoever dares must make a punishment for the dare if the said person refuses! Like for example if Mimi didn't do her dare, I would've made her wear Sora's or Rika's cloths, seeing as Mimi is more of a dress girl than tomboy, that would be fair... for Tai's dare tho... if he refuses to kiss Matt for his dare... heheheheheh he must sit on Matt, BOTH NAKED!**

Everyone in the cast started to laugh their asses off, Digital, human, Alien, half Alien, Pig/man, God's, and all.

"I for one hope this game doesn't displease me... or else I'll destroy you and your planet, Kato..." Beerus, the God of Destruction calmly stated if a hint of annoyance.

 **I-It won't Beerus-Sama!**

"Good"

 **Anyways... Tai, which path will you take, the normal dare or the puni...**

The author didn't have time to finish his question as he see the crest bearer of Courage kiss the crest bearer of Friendship, then the courage bearer pulls away from the friendship bearer and spat and wipe his lips with his sleeve.

"Yack... least I'm not sitting on him tho, I don't want nightmares..." the courage bearer complained.

Matt also had spat after that kiss.

"For once I agree with you googles... btw ever heard of a mint?" Matt stated then asked.

"Would you rather I had sat on you, loner?" Tai barked back in a rude tone, causing a fight that the author put them in a soundproof see thru box so everyone can watch without hearing them scream bloody murder.

 **Well...** the author watches the crest bearers of courage and friendship have a fist fight... **that was... umm... I don't know... now I think we have room for one more of my dares before I leave to write more chapters for the other stories... and I choose Kari! Kari, I dare you to kiss the man you love.**

"W-well... I choose not to..." Kari studdered

 **Then here's option two! You must scream out "I LOVE" then the name of the man you like**

Kari took a big breath and then shouted

"I LOVE BOTH T.K. AND DAVIS!!!!"

 **Knew it...**

"Huh/Wha..?!" T.K. and Davis turned to Kari before both fainting, T.K. reason because he thought she liked Davis only and Davis' reason is because she likes him.

 **Honestly expected that from Davis but T.K. too? Wow... when I let the characters who aren't own by me free of my control, they surprise ya...**

"T.K. wake up!/Davish! Speak to me Davish!" Both Patamon and Veemon tried to wake them up.

 **Well I guess while Patamon and Veemon wake up the fainted twins lol... go follow me on twitter and YouTube: Kato GS123 ... and send some dares for my fanfic characters to do, the list of characters is all of DBZ/super, Digimon, Naruto and other shows I don't own!**

Gatomon: So... What was the real punishment for Kari

 **I don't know what your talking about Gatomon.** it was obvious I was lieing because I was using my bad poker face, then I whispered in Gatomon's ear just loud enough for the readers to hear. **It was going to be to walk naked in front of T.K., Davis, an Tai together, which would've made Tai fight T.K. and Davis but... *points to the glass dome the bicikering Crest bearers of Courage and Friendship*** **that happened...**

"I see... Kari would've been the one to faint then... not those boys" Gatomon stated before looking at the viewers and waving her paw as the screen fades to black, "Kato doesn't OWN US... BYE-BYE!!!!"

Next chapter! You give the dares, they'll have to do em!


	2. Chapter 2

**_I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this! Well... I own myself but that's it!_**

 ** _123456789012345678901234567890_**

Really? No one wants to dare the characters still?

"Honestly... I don't understand why I'm here," Vegata spat out, still pissed about almost every male in the world Kato created for his fanfic characters to mingle with others had called him _"whipped"_!

 ** _You're here because I willed it Vegeta-san. Anyways...! Now let's see... oh yes! Naruto! You are the prank god so... choose the dares!_**

Naruto smirks and looks at Vegeta, "Vegeta has to sing "still cleaning this gun" in front of the people who called him whipped!"

Vegeta looks up and has an evil gleam in his eyes as he then pulls out Bulma's old gun and chuckles evilly, "say no more..."

Looking at the people who called him whipped, he casually swings the gun in their direction.

 _The Declaration of Independence_

 _Think I could tell you that first sentence_

 _But then I'm lost..._

The saiyen's grin got more arrogant as he fires the gun, just above Ussop's head, making the long nosed pirate scream.

 _I can't begin to count the theories_

 _I've had pounded in my head, That I forgot_

Vegeta fires another shot, making it go between Tai's and Takuya's heads. That act alone makes them wet their pants.

 _I don't remember all that Spanish_

 _Or the Gettysburg address_

 _But there is one speech from high school_

 _I'll never forget_

The saiyen transforms to his super saiyen form and glares at the group of people.

 _Come on in, boy, sit on down_

 _And tell me about yourself_

 _So you like my daughter, do you now?_

 _Yeah, we think she's something else_

Slowly tearing a piece of his BadMan shirt, he then begins to clean the gun, his eyes never stopped looking towards the people calling him Whipped.

 _She's her daddy's girl_

 _Her mama's world_

 _She deserves respect_

 _That's what she'll get_

 _Ain't it, son?_

 _Hey, y'all, run along and have some fun_

 _I'll see you when you get back_

 _Bet I'll be up all night_

 _Still cleanin' this gun..._

He aims the gun and fires again, the bullet clips impmon's ear, making the Imp Digimon glare and cuss the saiyen out.

"Im not singing anymore of it, I think I made my point quite clear," the saiyen glares at the group and sees a good chuck of them were peeing their pants or glaring back.

"Gulp... good thing that Hinata's not his daughter..." Naruto inches away from the saiyen prince before reading from his card, "next up... the teme must kiss Suki, his female counterpart from 'Sasuke's a Girl/A teme and her dope' fanfics that Kato wrote, in front of Sakura and hope she doesn't kill him."

Hearing this, Sasuke pales while Suki glares at her FanFiction love interest.

 **"NA... RU... TO..."** the blond looks up and sees the Uchiha demons.

"Or you two can go kill Itachi with unlimited health heheheh..."

 **Two minutes later**

Sasuke and Suki came back dragging a decapitated itachi.

Which caused everyone to throw up cause the Uchihas were covered in blood and guts...

"Ok... that was to much... Suki-Chan, couldn't you and the male teme leave the body?" Naruto spoke groggily as he's recovering from throwing up.

"No/Hn," the Sasuke uchihas said before burning the body in a fireball jutsu.

 ** _I think we should take a short break... leave for as long as it takes to get the memory of_ THAT _out of your heads and continue reading..._**

 ** _Once everyone has recovered from the gory scene_**

 ** _Feeling better everyone?_**

The author had cleaned the room of the _"problem"_ and made sure that all the dares set for the rest of the chapter wasn't gonna have that bad of a showing.

"Yeah," Naruto spoke for the FanFiction characters.

"Yep," the readers yelled out, breaking thru the fourth wall, making all the characters look at you readers, including the author.

 ** _You do know your not suppose to answer right? You aren't even suppose to be able to be shown in this world._**

Just then Deadpool jumped in and looked at the readers, "OHH, I'm interuping something... uhh, which way to my movies? I just crashed a car and remembered I forgot to turn off my stove!"

Everyone blinks before pointing to a DVD of Deadpool, which said _"hero"_ jumped into the CD, never to be heard of again unless the author makes a Deadpool fanfic(which is highly unlikely).

 ** _Well that happened... and it used up all the time we had this chapter._**

Everyone: AWWWW BOOOOOO

 ** _YEAH I KNOW! Deadpool shouldn't have came but that's life, now make sure to give dares to any of my fanfic characters(remember Deadpool is not a choice) and maybe your dare will appear here!_**

Gatomon finally breaks out of the door she was locked in for the Tamed Destine fanfic and pulls out a sniper, **"WHERES THAT RAT!!!!!?"**

 ** _And with that note... you didn't see anything... sorry I took that from that penguin from that one movie but I need a way to escape... so..._**

Slowly vanished as I wave my hands in front of my face, **_Read on Kato Squad..._**


End file.
